The Chosen One
by ermz
Summary: HP & Star Wars Xover. Harry was grieving over Sirius's death when a brownhair man in a cloak told him that he was the Chosen One. After going back in time for 5 yrs, Harry returns for his 7th yr. Little did his old friends realize that he isn't the Harry
1. A New Beginnning, A New Life

Chapter 1

P Ermz… well… this is my very first fanfic… hope u all like it!P

* * *

A fifteen, soon-to-be sixteen, year old boy with raven black hair and emerald eyes was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened 3 weeks before. In his thoughts were," 3 weeks before, I did not know the fact that I had to kill Voldemort because no one can. 3 week ago, Sirius was alive and kicking. 3 weeks ago, Hermione was not hurt badly by Dolohov's curse!" 

Harry James Potter was thinking about the night at the Department of Mysteries, again. Hot tears began to trickle down his handsome face but he quickly wiped it away. "I won't be weak! I won't! Don't worry Sirius… I will take revenge for you. I promise."

His friends had tried owling him but Harry didn't want to read them, leaving them to collect dust at a corner of his room. Hedwig was annoyed at him at first for not reading the letters she delivered but got used to it a while later. Whenever she had a letter, she would leave it together with the others. Harry knew that in those letters, his friends would say that they understand and be sympathetic towards him. Harry wanted none of those sorts.

"They don't understand! They never will!" Harry thought.

However, that night, he was trying to occupy himself and not think about Sirius for now. He was rummaging through the letters sent to him. The usual ones, from Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore (Harry was disgusted when he saw it), Mrs. Weasley and surprisingly, Percy.

"Probably asking for forgiveness," Harry thought, but he wasn't about to forgive the third son of the Weasley's, given how he treated him last year and that letter he had written to Ron telling him to stay away from 'the freak'.

At that thought, Harry started to think," Probably Percy was right. They should stay away from him. Everybody he ever loved or cared about are all dying because of him and it was all he bloody damn fault! "

While rummaging through the letters, Hedwig flew in and purposely dropped the letter she had on his head.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" Harry scolded; however, that snowy-white owl seemed pleased with herself after giving her owner a punishment for not opening the letters she delivered to him.

Harry picked up that damn letter and look at it. On it was a Ministry of Magic logo and below it wrote Harry James Potter, Gryffindor House, OWL Results.

"Shit. Wonder how "well" I have done," Harry thought sarcastically. "Hermione will be ecstatic if she receives hers."

With shaky hands, he opened it and read:

_Harry James Potter_

_Gryffindor House_

_Below are your Ordinary Wizarding Levels results from the previous June. You are to choose the subjects you wish to take for the following year and owl the list to your Head of House. After which your booklist would be owled to you. If you have any enquiries, please direct an owl to your Head of House._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_Acceptable: 1 OWL_

_EE: 2 OWLs_

_O: 3 OWLs _

_Anything lower than an Acceptable is considered as fail_

_Transfiguration: O _

_Charms: O_

_Potions: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O+ (Bonus Points for your Patronus Charm) 5 OWLs_

_Herbology: EE_

_History of Magic: Acceptable_

_Divination: Acceptable_

_Care for Magical Creatures: O_

_Astronomy: EE_

_Total no. of OWLs: 23 / 27_

_Position in level: 2nd _

_Top 3 students_

_Top in Level: Hermione Jane Granger_

_2nd in Level: Harry James Potter_

_3rd in Level: Padma Patil_

_Congratulations, Mr. Potter, for you OWL results. _

_As Auror is your chosen career, you are advised to take the following classes:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Transfiguration_

_Potions_

_Charms_

_Advance Potions_

_Advance Transfiguration_

_Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_You are allowed to take another subject. However, you can leave the3 periods free if you like. _

WOW! He looked up. He had done it. He had achieved at the classes needed to become and Auror. Not only that, he had also gotten 2nd in level. "Holy shit, have I become a nerd or something?"

For once in that summer, Harry Potter was happy. With that, he fell asleep and he dreamt.

For that bloody damn once, it wasn't about Voldemort or the night at the Department of Mysteries…

In his dreams, he saw a man with brown hair and he was wearing a cloak. He was clad in simple clothes which is brown but looks smart on him. He had a look of peace and wisdom and said with a soothing voice," Ah… young Harry, we finally meet. Master Dumbledore has talked much about you. Ah yes, the force is strong within you, I can sense it. But you need some training before you can control it. Yes, it is wild, but don't worry young one, you will learn to grasp the force quick." He smiled.

"Sorry sir, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Harry asked.

With a surprised look, the man said,"Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? Well, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. You can call me Master Obi-Wan." "I'm a master jedi and I'm here to inform you that the next day, I'll be there to fetch you to Coruscantto train you to be a Jedi.Besides that, you are The Chosen One and you will need a lot of training to tame that wild force you have there. Coruscant is a city where you will train to become a jedi."He surveyedHarry. "You look confuse, young one." He finished.

"Well, first of all, I don't know what you're talking about. You're making me confused sir, with the jedi stuff and me being The Chosen One you just said." With this, Obi-Wan laughed. "Of course! I haven't explained it to you yet, have I? Oh my, Luke was right, I am getting old."

Harry smiled and thought that this man is very friendly and he is emitting this power that gave him a warm feeling. Obi-Wan then explained to him all about the jedi and that he was on his way becoming one and that he was the only one that has the power to defeat The Dark Lord, Darth Voldemort.

"What! Voldemort is a Jedi?" Harry said, taken aback.

"Yes, my young one. Not much of a Jedi but a Sith, as they are called." Obi-Wan said somberly.

"You see, Siths are the opposite of Jedis. Sort of like dark wizards." Obi-Wan explained.

After what seemed like a very very long explanation, Harry asked, "Master Obi-Wan, you mentioned about Dumbledore just now, have you? Is Dumbledore a jedi too?" Although Harry had not forgiven Dumbledore about keeping the prophecy from him yet, and wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore right then as his trust for that old man had decreased a hell lot since that talk they had at the end of Harry's fifth year, his curiosity got better of him.

"You're correct, young one, Dumbledore is a jedi. He's an old friend of mine. Good oldfellow he is. How's he doing? Haven't heard from him for a while now." Obi-Wan asked. "He's doing… well" Harry answered, with a hint of disgust.

Obi-Wan eyed him for a while and wanted to ask about what happened, but he decided not to probe and said" That's good to hear." "Well," he continued," You can return to you peaceful slumber then, young Harry. Good night. Sweet dreams."

And Obi-Wan disappeared.

However, Harry's dreams that night were not at all sweet.

The following day, Harry woke up and looked at his clock and it showed… 11:45am. "HOLY SHIT! I overslept. Man… I'm so dead." He thought. "Wonder why the Dursleys have not come to bang at my door."

Suddenly, he caught himself looking at someone's boots. He looked up and saw a brown-hair man smiling at him. Suddenly, all the contents of the dreams he had last night came flooding back to him. "You… you are…" Harry stuttered. "I'm Obi-Wan, the one who appeared in your dreams last night." the man told him. "Come! We have no time to waste! Pack!" Obi-Wan said. And all of Harry's things lay neatly in his trunk and with a swish, they were gone.

Back at Hogwarts, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry smiled and muttered," Good luck Harry. Learn the knowledge of the force well."


	2. Training and Questions

Ermz… Well? Like my first chapter? Time for the 2nd one. And thanks a lot for the reviews!

Disclaimer: HP always belongs to JKR… always…

Chapter 2

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself on some sort of jet fighter. "This is a Starfighter." Obi-Wan told him, seeing his awed looks. "This baby here will take us to Coruscant, fasten your seatbelts my young padawan." Harry barely had time to grab hold of something when the Starfighter shoot off in a burst of speed.

What Harry knew later was that he was staring at a beautiful city. "Wow," Harry thought. "This place is wonderful."

Obi-Wan then landed on what looked like a helipad. They then took a lift to the 79th floor. "Harry, now I'm taking you to meet the Jedi Council. They are very powerful Jedis, though I'm sure that you'll surpass them in a few years."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Surely I'm not that powerful." Harry thought.

"Oh don't be too sure about that. I can feel the power in you, my young padawan." Obi-Wan told him.

Had Obi-Wan just heard what he was thinking just now? Before Harry could even ask, he was led into a chamber where 6 Master Jedis sat there, though they were old, Harry could feel the immense power radiating from them.

Obi-Wan bowed to them. Seeing this, Harry followed suit. Obi-Wan smiled. "This boy sure knows his manners."

"Ah… Obi-Wan… Bring forth The Chosen One, you have." A green creature which looked like a Tasmanian devil spoke up. However, Harry knew that he was of one with great knowledge and wisdom.

"This is Master Yoda, Harry," Obi-Wan introduced, and he continued introducing the other Jedis, finally stopping at Master Windu.

"Reaching manhood, he is," Master Yoda continued.

"We do not usually accept padawan at your age. We do usually train them when they are very young. I thought the worst we had seen was Anakin Skywalker. Of course his son is an exception." Mace Windu said in a stern voice. Harry immediately knew that he was not a figure to fool around with.

"Bend the rules once again, we will." Yoda said, with a calm tone. "Train with Obi-Wan, you will." He continued. "And more time will be needed," he finished.

Once again, Obi-Wan bowed, along with Harry. They then left the chamber.

"If the prophecy is true, this boy will bring balance to the force once again. Let's just hope that Dumbledore is right." Mace Windu said.

Just when Obi-Wan was leading Harry to his room, they bumped into a friendly-looking man with a beautiful young lady.

"Ah… This must be the young padawan Master Dumbledore was talking about the other day. How nice to meet you, young man. I'm Senator Amidala." That man said with a friendly smile while holding out his hand.

"Nice to see you too, sir. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry greeted and shook hands.

"This is my daughter. Amelia Amidala." The young lady with dark-brown hair and wavy curls smiled at him and Harry smiled back. That smile somehow gave Harry a warm feeling.

_That smile, I think I saw it somewhere before. _

"Well. I think we should head for the meeting right now, see you later." Senator Amidala said and walked off, closely followed by Amelia. While walking pass him, Harry noticed that Amelia had sneaked a glance at him, for which Harry blushed.

Obi-Wan then led Harry to his room. For once, Harry had a dreamless sleep.

The next day, Harry woke up and found Obi-Wan smiling down at him. Seeing that he was awake, Obi-Wan threw him his Jedi clothes.

After Harry changed, Obi-Wan put a time-turner over him and Harry. Setting it to years and turning it for 5 times, Harry found that he was back in time for 5 years.

"Ah… I love this baby. Borrowed this from Dumbledore, even though he said that it's illegal and the crackpot ministry will come chasing after me. But I doubt that they could track as far as Coruscant." Obi-Wan said with a laugh.

"Now we'll make full use of this time to train you, Harry."

Harry then spent his time in Coruscant, sometimes going to other planets to train. He built his lightsaber which is green. Harry liked it. Obi-Wan said that it was almost the same color as his eyes.

He had also learned how to pilot Starfighters in which Harry thought was as easy as riding his broom. He felt as though it is almost natural. When flying, he felt the weight of those prophecies lifted off his shoulders. Although sometimes they had to fight the Sith Starfighters, in which Harry thought was almost like catching the snitch.

While searching for information in the Jedi Archives, he came across something about his master, Obi-Wan. He opened the file and read: Obi-Wan Kenobi, apprentice to Qui-Gon Jinn, master of Anakin Skywalker.

"Hey master, there's something about you here. Look!"

"Ah… Alas my young padawan. That's not me." Obi-Wan said.

"How can it be? It has your name in it. Obi-Wan Kenobi." Harry said, confused.

"You see, I'm the heir of Obi-Wan Kenobi. In other words, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi II. You see, my master saw a lot of Kenobi in me. Therefore he suspects that I'm the heir to him, which is indeed true. That's why I was name after him." Obi-Wan told Harry.

"You mean he's your ancestor?" Harry asked.

"Not of blood. As you know, Jedis centuries ago were not allowed to marry, even though Skywalker did. But they decide to bend that rule as not many with the force are found nowadays." Obi-Wan answered.

"Master, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you for ages. Master Windu said that Jedi Padawans are supposed to start their training as early as possible. Why is it that I'm sent here to train when I'm about to become an adult? I mean, if Dumbledore is a Jedi, why hadn't he put me under his wings instead?" Harry asked.

"Not that I like him training me," he added, still not forgiving Dumbledore for what he had done.

"Well. We were not sure that you were the chosen one then, even though you did possess the force. We did consider training you but Dumbledore somehow convinced the Order that you had enough on your shoulders." Obi-Wan answered with a sigh.

"Who are the other Jedis in the wizarding world?" Harry asked, wanting to find out more.

"Well. As far as I know, there is quite a handful. Though they do not reveal themselves as Jedis. I myself am one of them. We Jedis do not interfere with the other worlds. That's why we do not appear in books although we did appear in the ancient ones. Until recently, we felt that there's a need to rise again, with Darth Voldemort and his Sith Lords going about killing innocents. That's why we're sending some of our Jedis over to fight them." Obi-Wan said somberly.

"Come now. Let's continue" clearly signaling that this conversation was over.

Well? What do you think? I suppose that answers your questions then? Hehe…PlS REVIEW!


	3. Returning

I sort of wanted to use the usual characters of Star Wars, thus the names. They are kind of cool, the exact characters except Obi-Wan, although he looks almost the same as the original one. The Obi-Wan five years back in time in my story was not in Coruscant for most of the times. If he was, Harry and Obi-Wan would go to other planets to train, as I mentioned in Ch 2. Going back in time doesn't make you grow older; at least it's like that in my story. :D

Disclaimer: HP always belongs to JKR… always…

* * *

Chapter 3 

It was raining heavily and the big raindrops splattered against Hogwarts' walls and windows. Harry Potter looked up and smiled, taking in every inch of the castle. It had been 5 years since he had seen this castle. He wondered how his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, were doing.

He actually did not want to accompany his master to Hogwarts to settle things with Dumbledore which was that this year, the 6th and 7th years were going to Coruscant for an exchange programme. He felt relieved that he had come. It was good to see the magnificent castle again.

Amelia wanted to come with them but his master managed to "sort things out" with her. Amelia Amidala, daughter of Senator Amidala. He was a friendly and kind old man and Harry love him and treat him like his own father and the old Senator treat Harry like his own son too.

Amelia was a beautiful young woman and she was a year younger than Harry. They became best of friends at first sight. Harry always knew that she wanted to be more than best friends with him but he somehow knew it that she was not the one for him.

Harry had realized that during his 5 years of training, his thoughts were always centered on his two best friends, especially a certain brunette. His feelings towards Hermione had developed but Harry did not know what it had changed into.

"A penny for your thoughts, my young apprentice." Harry snorted. They both knew that the Jedi council will promote Harry to the rank of Jedi Master soon. "Oh it's nothing master. Just thinking." He answered coolly.

Obi-Wan sighed. His young apprentice, always keeping his thoughts to himself and shared them with nobody, except maybe, Amelia. He shook his head and continued treading their way to the castle.

Harry Potter had become a man with what is master called, a cold attitude. Sure, Harry thought, that he was sometimes too cold but he had learnt not to trust anybody easily in his 5 years of training. He became a quiet man and talked when necessary.

They made their way towards the Great Hall and noises of students chatting happily with each other filled their ears. Harry sighed. How he wished that he could be just one of them bearing no responsibility of the world on his shoulders but Harry knew that would not happen to him. He was after all Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not even notice his master looking at him. Obi-Wan sighed at his apprentice again. Drifting into his deep thoughts, again.

It was when they stepped into the great hall did he came out of his own world. "Ah… Obi-Wan! My old friend! How nice to see you again!" Dumbledore said as he walked down of the teachers' table to greet his old friend. By then, the whole great hall was as quiet as a graveyard. Every single pair of eyes was focusing on them.

Harry could see the students looking at them now and he was starting to feel uneasy even though he still had his hood on over his head that nobody could recognize him. Still, he did not like attention. He always did not like it. He resisted the urge to look at Ron and Hermione, especially Hermione. He knew if he were to look at them, Hermione would surely recognize him immediately. He just looked at his master and Dumbledore who seemed to be chatting away happily.

Suddenly, he heard "Sorry Headmaster, for being late for the feast." He saw his master's head turn to face the man and the next thing he heard was and angry voice shouting "YOU!"

Then, it was the sound of a lightsaber being switched on.

Acting out of instinct, Harry switched on his own lightsaber and leapt into the air, his hood sliding off in the process, revealing him with a visor on. Harry had developed a new power in those 5 years. His eyes were able to shoot off red beams (AN: borrowed the idea from X-Men as I thought it is kind of cool for Harry to have those). Harry was told that those beams were very destructive. Obi-Wan had this visor specially build for him until he was able to control it and fire it at will.

An emerald green blade met a blood-red one. And the next thing Harry knew was that he was fighting with…

Professor Severus Snape!

His master had never told him. He only knew of a few such as Dumbledore was a Jedi and Voldemort was a Sith. He never knew that Snape was a Jedi too!

Harry sighed, getting used to people not telling him some things.

Both were slashing their lightsabers about, getting close to slashing each other into pieces. Harry then dodged a swish of red light and with tiniest bit of effort; he hit the red-bladed lightsaber out of Snape's hands. Snape's eyes widen in shock.

It was Potter! And he had beaten him!

Harry then used his force jump and leapt into the air and grabbed the air-borne lightsaber and with that, he landed neatly on the grounds of the Great Hall. It was then did he realize that his hood had slid off.

Harry silently prayed that no one was able to notice him with his visor on.

Until he heard, "Look! Isn't that Potter's bolt-shaped scar? I thought he went missing?"

He sighed. Damn his scar! Everyone was gawking and whispering about him. How he hated attention.

He caught snippets of the whispers. "Isn't that Potter? I thought he was dead?" "Look at him. Those visors, it looks so cool. I wonder why he has to wear them." "He's so cute! I want to date him!"

It was then did Dumbledore recover from his shock. He had not known that Harry would be trained under Obi-Wan. He was always under the impression that Yoda was doing the job.

"Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked in almost a whisper.

Harry let off a sigh. He knew he should not have come here.

"Harry. Is that you?" Dumbledore asked once again.

"Yes it's me Professor. It's nice to see you again." Harry answered, not really meaning it.

Dumbledore was shocked. Harry had replied in a deep and cold tone.

At the Gryffindor table, the whole house was relieved that their hero was back. Ron was staring stupidly at him, with his mouth hanging wide open, just like many of the male population in Hogwarts.Ginny was already crying; glad that her 7th brother she never had had came back. Hermione at last could not hold on any longer. She started crying silently. She was upset not only because Harry had left without a word but also that he did not even glance over at them since he came in. Harry did not know that Hermione's world had come crumbling down when he left. He did not know that he meant the world to her.

"Harry" Dumbledore started again as he came over and wanted to give Harry a grandfatherly hug. However, Harry moved away.

"How dare he do this! Had he forgotten what he had done? How convenient for him to forget!" Harry thought angrily. He almost wanted to punch that old man but resisted doing so.

If Dumbledore was at all hurt, he did not show it. He turned to ask Obi-Wan, "Obi-Wan, why was I not inform that you were training Harry all along? I was under the impression that Yoda was doing this."

"My apologies, Dumbledore. But alas, it was my padawan's idea not to tell you." Obi-Wan answered. He knew of Harry's dislike towards Dumbledore but not really knowing the reason for it.

Dumbledore turned to see Harry's almost murderous expression. This time, hurt was evident in his eyes. However, Dumbledore quickly recovered and returned to his usual composure. He of course realized the reason to Harry not wanting to tell him. "An old man's mistake," Dumbledore thought and sighed.

Harry then decided that he should calm down, not wanting his friends to realize his dislike towards Dumbledore, but unfortunately, they already did.

"We really should be going to my office now to settle this trip shouldn't we?" Dumbledore said. "Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall will take charge of you all." He said to the students as he headed out of the Great Hall with Obi-Wan and Harry following. While walking out, Harry threw Snape's lightsaber back. Snape caught it and glared at him which Harry returned. He turned and continued to walk out with his master and Dumbledore.

Hermione looked at Harry as he walked out. Still, he had not looked at them. Not even a glance.

He was not the Harry she knew anymore.

* * *

I simply just lovvvveeee this chapter. 


	4. Staying

Sorry if I kept you all waiting… I've been flooded with assignments lately… not much time to slack… I was sooo disappointed when JKR put HG instead of HHr in HBP… I'm a huge HHr fan… but too bad, I don't own the story… sigh…

Chapter 4

Harry and his master followed Dumbledore to his office. When they reached Stone Gargoyle, Dumbledore said, "Ton-tongue Toffee"

"The Weasley Twins' product, wonder how they're doing?" Harry thought.

As they entered, Harry saw that Dumbledore's office had not change a single bit, except maybe additions of new instrument since Harry had destroyed some of them.

Phineas Nigellus spoke up, "Ah… Harry Potter, I see. So you decided to return after going missing eh? Thought that seeing people worry about you is fun eh? I don't see why my great-grandson loves you so much. You are just an attention-seeking brat."

"Quiet, Phineas." Dumbledore said, not a request but an order. At this, Phineas reluctantly closed his mouth. Harry then shot the portrait of his late godfather's great-grandfather a glare.

Obi-Wan then gave Dumbledore the papers which contain information of the exchange program. Dumbledore looked through it and filled up the forms.

When he was done, he looked up and told Obi-Wan that he would be making a trip to Coruscant regarding the Sith threats.

"Voldemort is becoming more and more active nowadays. Just a few days ago, the Puroutes were killed. Voldemort himself was there. Alex Puroute put up a good fight with Voldemort, but as always, he was put under the imperious curse and was told to put the Avada Kedevra curse on himself, a technique that Voldemort and his followers use nowadays." Dumbledore said somberly.

"Not that I suppose he's tired of killing." He added.

Obi-Wan nodded and he seemed deep in thought.

A few moments of silence passed until Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Harry, I believe that the Senator asked you to tell Dumbledore something."

"Oh… that…" Harry started. "Senator wanted to ask you if you wanted to take the students to Naboo as well. He'll be glad to play host." Harry did not want to say Dumbledore's name, afraid that he will become angry at that old man again.

"Of course Harry. It's not everyday that you get to go to the Senator's homeland. Naboo is a beautiful place, I'm sure the students will love it there, with the peace and serenity, away from the war. Thank the Senator for me, won't you?" Dumbledore replied.

Harry only nodded.

"I must really get going." said Obi-Wan.

"What do you mean I? I'm not staying here am I?" Harry started to feel angry.

"Harry, Master Dumbledore said it was best for you to stay here and continue your wizarding study. Besides, you'll be happy among your friends." Obi-Wan said.

"I know what's good for me!" Harry sprang up from his seat and shouted. "And that's to get out of here! Away from this old man's clutches!" Harry pointed to Dumbledore. "All he does is to manipulate me! He's the one who kept Sirius from getting out of the house! And guess what? Sirius got sick of it and got killed in the end! He was also the one who sent me to 11 years of torture with the Dursleys!"

That was it. Obi-Wan stood up and punch his padawan, causing Harry to stagger backwards.

"It's Professor Dumbledore to you, my young padawan! How many times do I need to tell you to keep your emotions in control? Remember Harry, that it's you who's controlling your emotions! Not your emotions controlling you! Or else you'll go to the Dark Side!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Harry heard that and he hung his head low, ashamed. Just how many times had he lost control of his emotions. He had already lost count of it. He could not afford to do that again. That will only make him vulnerable to Voldemort.

"Now I must leave. My young padawan, remember to clear your head when you go to bed every night." And with a swish of his cloak, Obi-Wan disappeared.

Harry sighed. He had to remember that. He always had Obi-Wan there to help him clear his thoughts before going to sleep. Now that he was not there, he had to make sure that he did it himself.

"Harry, you'll be pleased to hear that you're chosen as Head Boy and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I was wrong in the past to have thought that you're not able to take up these responsibilities. But you've proved me wrong." Harry snorted. He did not want to hear all the crap Dumbledore had to say. He just got up and walked towards the door.

"The Heads' Dormitories are up at the North Tower and the password is Coruscant." Harry heard Dumbledore say behind him. He just nodded as a sign that he had heard what he said and left.

Harry made his way to the North Tower, his sense of direction as good as ever. Even though he had not been here for 5 years, he still could remember the castle interior very well, all the dungeons and secret passage ways. Besides, he still had his Marauders Map with him.

The corridors were nearly deserted except the occasional bumping in with ghosts as it was already pass midnight. Nearly Headless Nick had came up to greet him and told him that he was glad he came back. Harry just nodded and continued his way to the North Tower.

After a few turns, he finally came to a portrait of a knight. He was Sir Digums, definitely more honorable than Sir Cadogan. Harry muttered the password and the portrait swung open to let Harry in.

Harry stepped in and found himself in a common room much like the Gryffindor Common Room but just a little smaller.

It was then did Harry realize that he was not alone. Sitting in one of the armchairs, was Hermione Jane Granger, with her eyes all red and puffy, showing that she had been there crying all night.

Both of them just stared at each other. Harry noticed that she had become a very beautiful young woman. Her hair was no longer bushy but wavy and falls in soft curls. Her beautiful brown eyes shone as brightly as ever. She had curves in the right places. Harry knew that she had become the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts.

Harry then tore his gaze off her and continued his way towards his dormitory until he heard Hermione's soft voice, "Harry?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, melting away at Hermione's voice. He told himself to move but his legs just would not budge until he felt her petite and smooth hands in his.

How he wanted to turn and just gather Hermione into his arms but he just couldn't. He did not have time for girls right now. He had more important things to do.

"_Isn't your love life more important?" a voice said in his head. _

"_No!" Harry shouted in his head._

"_You know she cares about you." That voice said again._

"_No! I can't do this to her! She will be in danger!" Harry yelled. _

It was then did Harry hear Hermione calling his name again. Hermione turned Harry around.

Harry did not know why. Part of him wanted to run upstairs but part of him wanted to stay here. Harry then let himself be turned around by her.

They were face to face now. She was looking at him. They were very close now. Very close.

"Harry. Look at me." Hermione said.

Harry wanted to but he just couldn't. He can't hurt Hermione. Just when he was about to run up the steps to his room, he felt Hermione's hands touching his chin and lifted his face up.

Harry found himself staring right into those enchanting brown orbs as the brown orbs stared back into his emerald ones.

Her hands went to his visor and wanted them off his handsome face. However, Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, no. You can't remove these. My eyes will shoot off beams which are very destructive."

"Oh." Was what Hermione could say. How she wished she could get lost into his beautiful green eyes again.

"You have to wear this all the time. They look uncomfortable." Hermione said, still not looking away.

"No. I have these shades.' Harry then reached into his pocket and took out a pair of what looked like sunglasses with crystal red lenses. He then removed his visor and put on his shades, closing his eyes the whole time. When he reopened them, he saw that Hermione had tears glistening in her eyes.


	5. The Usual Days

Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you all don't lose hope in my story. I know waiting is very frustrating but I just couldn't find the time. Let's just hope I can update more often. Ok. Enough crap. Let's continue with the story.

Disclaimer: If I own HP, I wouldn't be here.

Chapter 5

Harry woke up to find himself in his Head Boy dormitory. His clock read 6.30am and he was up early. After changing into his Hogwarts attire, which he found in the wardrobe, and carefully tugging in his lightsaber, he headed downstairs. He pressed his ear to the door of his dormitory and did not hear a single sound. Phew. He did not want to face Hermione just yet. Last night was a complete disaster. He did not know how it happened. True, he could feel other people's emotions but he could block it off too.

"Maybe it was just too much for me." he thought.

_Flashback_

"Where did you go Harry? Why did you just leave without even telling anyone?" Hermione asked, her eyes still not leaving his. They were sitting on the couch now.

"I went for Jedi training. Apparently Voldemort is a sith," Harry quietly answered and this time, he tore his gaze away from hers.

He couldn't meet her eyes. He could feel all her emotions, a new-found power he found himself very good at recently. Her emotions were too much for him that he found himself struggling to shut himself away from her but his efforts were in vain.

It was far too much. He could not take it anymore. Everything was flooding into him. Anger, worry, despair etc. Suddenly, he found himself exploding. He screamed and collapsed onto the floor, clutching his head.

Hermione, whose eyes were watching him all these time, was shocked. She knelt beside and slowly reached out to touch him.

As fast as he could, he sprang up and ran up to his Head Boy Dormitory, leaving Hermione kneeling there, looking up the Head Boy staircase.

_End of flashback_

He walked to the Great Hall with many people looking and whispering at him. Harry sighed and shook his head. How he hated attention.

"Funny, I thought I was up early. How come there are already so many students walking around?" he thought.

"Probably just to catch a glimpse of me." Harry decided afterwards as many students there were so excited to see him and the girls were all squealing.

As he continued his journey to the Great Hall, Harry found himself getting increasingly irritated by the attention he was getting.

He walked into the Great Hall and found all the heads turning to his direction. Harry looked down the Gryffindor table and found Hermione sitting there. Much to his surprise, Ron was there too, waving at him.

He forced a smile.

"Great. How stupid of me to even think that Hermione Granger would sleep in."

He walked down to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Ron stood up and enveloped him in a brotherly hug. He faintly heard Malfoy saying," Oh! How touching!"

"Mum would be so happy to see you!" Ron told him. "You know. We all believe you did not get captured by Vol- You-Know-Who's cronies. You merely just disappeared and would come back. That's what we tell Hermione all the time." He quietly added. In spite of his efforts to not make his comment heard by her, Harry saw her tip of her ears turning red.

"You know, we have been so worried about you. Where did you go?" Ron asked.

"Long story. Tell you sometime later." Harry answered him, his gaze still locked on Hermione's head.

He was made to sit down beside Hermione by Ron, who insisted that he told him the whole story now.

"I don't care how long it is! Just tell me! I'm dying to know!" Oh. How typical of Ron.

Harry ignored him and kept stealing glances at Hermione. Ron's voice seems to become softer and softer until he heard, "Oh yes. Did you hear that there's a ball this Christmas? It's supposed to be held at Coruscant."

"Really!" Harry turned to face Ron.

"Yea. We must be fast in getting our dates this time Harry. Although I must say girls will be queuing up for you so no worries for you. And Hermione of course." He kept shooting glances at Hermione while saying that and Harry knew that he wanted to ask her. Of course, which bloke would not want to ask her?

He, of course, was dying to ask her. However, he had no courage to.

"Damn the Gryffindor courage!" Harry thought angrily.

The bell rang and Hermione quickly walked out of the Great Hall. Under normal circumstances, she would accompany them. However, this was not under normal circumstances.

He quickly followed her. Apparently, Ron hadn't manage to scrape an 'O' in his Potions. Quickly making his way to the ever familiar dungeons, he found himself surrounded by the musty smell.

He made his way to the seat next to Hermione, who shifted uncomfortably when she knew of his presence.

"Hi" was all Harry could say.

However, that was drowned by the greasy git opening and slamming the dungeon door. He appeared to be in a very bad mood.

Harry however, smirked, remembered last night's events in which he had embarrassed him in front of the whole school.

"So, our celebrity decides to return from his game of hide-and-seek. Many of us had been worried sick about him while he was enjoying himself, hiding himself from everyone. Or is it that Potter had finally begun to fear the Dark Lord and decided to go into hiding like a coward?" Snape smirked.

That was it.

Despite his desperate attempts to remember his master's words, he let his emotions get the better of him.

However, when he wanted to sprang up from his seat and attack the greasy git in any possible means, he found himself in control when a pair of delicate hands held on to him. Hermione's.

He turned and looked at her while she blushed and removed her hands from his.

Afterwards, despite Snape's several attempts in making him go out of control, Harry found himself ignoring Snape but found himself stealing glances at Hermione, again.

The bell rang and the class began to fill out of the classroom. Harry waited for Hermione outside the classroom and when she saw him, she began to walk faster until she bumped into Joshua Banks, new captain of Ravenclaw's quidditch team. It was rumoured that he nearly made it to Head Boy but because of Harry, he stayed as senior prefect.

Joshua Banks was good-looking, like Harry, meaning lots of girls are queuing up for him for the ball too.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully to Hermione. It appeared that he was nervous about something.

"Hi!" Hermione said. The bump had knocked the wind out of her. She was very uncomfortable to the fact that Harry was there, watching her.

Joshua Banks was oblivious to the fact that Harry was there. He was too caught up with Hermione that he failed to notice the tall and handsome Harry Potter was standing there, watching.

---------

Ok. That's for now… I'll update sometime later. I'm currently editing my next chapter. Review!


End file.
